


Deceit

by FannecFox



Category: - - Fandom
Genre: - - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 18:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16581773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FannecFox/pseuds/FannecFox





	Deceit

A lie is like a rusted knife. It sinks deeply, slowly, dully, and leaves an infection to hinder for days, months, years.

Each lie hurts more than any truth could ever heal, it it goes deeper than honesty's medicine reaches, and it refuses the cure of apology.

It will sting, it will burn. It will anger wrath to fester and boil, it will scare fear into tears and isolation, it will hold sadness up upon a pedestal, and it will stuff joy away in its manipulative back pocket.

No one can cure you when you're lied to. No one can say anything to help you, no one can lift you up, heal the wounds, or medicate your infections

All they can do is cover them up.

The only thing that can fix the heart broken by deceit, is your own forgiveness.

 

So go out there, and forgive


End file.
